


note to my readers

by buddyroll



Category: Rhett & Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddyroll/pseuds/buddyroll
Summary: why i haven't been posting much





	note to my readers

I've been having some mental health issues, dealing with disorders like my depression and anxiety, and I find it hard to find it in myself to sit here and do things I don't enjoy as much anymore (like writing fics) instead of finding something I enjoy. It got worse last April when something happened in the family, and on top of that, in the fandom, and even though it's been months I haven't been put on meds yet. I'm currently seeing an outpatient therapist, and I'm getting help, but I won't be the same as I was when I started writing. So much can change within a year, and I'm so so sorry if I've let any of you down by inconsistently/ rarely posting. I know a few of you look forward to reading a little something every now and then.

Needless to say, writing/ reading fics isn't currently in my best interest, especially since it doesn't bring me the same joy that it used to. I don't know how often, or even if, I will continue to post, but I will absolutely leave all my fics here for anybody who wants to come back and visit them (I can't say they're much good, but hey, it's something).

I wish you all the best of luck with mental illnesses, family issues, finding yourself, etc. stay alive frens, and be your mythical best ❤


End file.
